


A Seaside Romance

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Seaside Romance

A girl was at the beach in her usual clothes with boy-short white hair and blue eyes and she was down by the beach looking for sand dollars. She found sand dollars, lots of them, and put them in a bucket. She saw a red thing's head buried in the sand. So she went over to it and started digging it out. The thing turned out to be a water alien named Water Hazard. Water Hazard jumped up out of the sand and was so startled it squirted the girl whose name was Dana with water.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"You surprised me and you ruined my trick!"

"What did I DO?"

"You took me out of the sand!"

"What were you even doing in the sand?"

"I was waiting for people. When they come by, I jump out of the sand and I squirt them with water. It gives them such a fright!"

"That's really mean, you know."

"I know, but it's fun."

"It's not fun for the people that get surprised like that."

"Yeah, I guess I can see that. Look, I'm sorry and I'm sorry that I did that to you."

"It's okay. Do you want to see what I got?"

"Sure."

"Look! I found sand dollars. It is very rare to find a whole one; usually they're all in pieces."

"They're beautiful and you are also beautiful."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"Uh, okay. Well, it was nice meeting you."

"Wait! Before you go!" He goes up to her and wraps his arms around her neck, leans in and kisses her on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"Well, as you can see; I've fallen in love with you."

"Really?"

"Really. Can I see you again Babe?"

"Sure. I'll come down this beach again tomorrow."

"Okay. I can't wait sweetheart. See you tomorrow Babe."

"Bye."

So she left and he waited for tomorrow to begin, thinking she was rarer than any sand dollar that could be found on a beach.


End file.
